Of Magical Classification
by So you want to be an Author
Summary: Companion of the Enchanter and the Five Coincidences. Not a story. Only gives more info about the World I am working with.


**_Classification of three great areas of the Magical Arts_:**

_Will magic._

Will magic is the most accessible form of magic to magical humans. It is based on the determination of the caster to achieve the desired effect. It is necessary for the caster to have a clear idea of what they want to do and how they want to do it. Great concentration and focus are often a must for anything complex. It is observed that while not a necessity per see, belief can be of great help with Will magic. While the simplest form to use, the costs in energy are the highest of the three great areas of magic.

_Essence magic._

Essence magic is often the most accessible form of magic to magical creatures with lower cognitive functions such as dragons and unicorns for example (while having a very high sentience level, phoenixes prefer that form of magic for some reason). Essence magic is tied to the magical proprieties of nature. Things like trees, mountains or even sentient beings have all a magical essence that makes them different them from the rest of the elements of the world. By associating elements with each other's it is possible to obtain different results. Essence magic is generally not costly energy-wise.

_Form magic_.

Form magic is both a natural and artificial form of magic. While certain forms with magical effects appear by coincidences of the natural world, sentient beings of very high cognitive functions tend to manipulate the world around them by creating magical effects based on precise forms. The forms can be anything from drawn patterns to the exact pronunciation of determined sounds. Form magic is the least straining of the three great forms of magic but usually takes a great time with preparations.

**_Classification of the six great colours of magic_:**

_Red magic._

Red magic is the offensive area of the magical arts. It is composed by direct attacks (aka shinning red) and indirect attacks (aka blood red). Direct attacks are altering magic that upon contact with a viable target merge with the inner magic of the object and start to produce effects then. These attacks battle therefore with the original magic of the object and can often be resisted by the target. If not resisted, the attack can often be undone by purging the object of foreign magic or by the application of energy with opposite effects.

Indirect attacks, on the other side, are more expensive energy-wise, but can be resisted only by the use of physical defense and never counteracted after they hit the target. The damage can be repaired though. The base of all red magic is Will magic with sometimes elements of Form magic and, in some rare cases, Essence magic. Both attacks and their counters are classed as red magic.

_Green magic_

Green magic is closely tied to Essence magic. It covers the more natural aspect of the magical arts and is composed of Animal Empathy (or the ability to connect with lower sentient forms by the use of magic), Natural Symbiosis (the ability to merge with nature itself either to alter oneself or to take power from it directly) and Elemental Control (the manipulation of the simpler elements and energies of nature). While needing a longer time to master, green magic abilities tend to strain their users very little like most of Essence magic.

_Pink magic._

Pink magic is the ability to interact with medium to high sentient life forms in the best way possible so as to obtain certain results. It can be admiration, reverence, respect, love, fear, disgust, anger, etc… Pink magic, is most often tied very closely to Will magic even if there are species known for their strong pink Essence magic (ex: Velaa, Sucubi, …) and even cases of pink Form magic (the notorious siren's chants being the most divulged). Pink magic is composed of Empathy (the ability to understand others' emotions), Emotional Influence (the ability to manipulate others' emotions) and Magnetism (a passive skill that protects against others' Pink magic and leads others to always assume the best about the wielder). Much like all form of Will magic, Pink magic is very draining. However, most people have an innate talent at Pink magic and use it often by instinct, being therefore proficient enough to limit power-waste.

_Black magic._

Black magic is closely tied to Form magic and to a lesser extent to Essence magic. It is considered as the second most primal colour of magic as it involves elements that can never be separated from the caster. It's composed of Body magic (the ability to alter one's own body by the use of magic and the capacity to achieve external effects by doing so thanks to Form and Essence magic), Soul magic (the ability of altering one's own essence or even an other's essence) and Location magic (the ability of altering the essence and form of the landscape to create magical surges of various effects). Black magic is widely considered the most dangerous colour of magic because of the precision required to avoid the creation of aberrations. Due to the way in which Black magic alters the very nature of things, it tends to be draining, complicated and long to cast.

_White magic._

White magic is the answer to Black magic, as well as Red magic. It is based on the undoing of things and therefore tied to Essence magic and, to a lesser extent, to Will magic. It is composed of Healing (the ability to repair physical damage to creatures or even objects, which means the ability to restore the form of things), Banishing (aka countering or nullifying, the ability to make creatures flee and dispel magical feats before accomplished) and Purification (the ability of restoring the essence of things). White magic usually requires both an intimate knowledge of the target and the deep belief of the caster in his or her own success.

_Gray magic._

Gray magic is the wider colour of magic and is composed of very different skills. It is often subclassified but we are making divisions by colours, we will present it in its totality. The common point of Gray magic is that it often results from highly advanced societies who spend much time experimentating. It's very seldom instinctual but in it's lowliest forms, but can rely on Will magic and Essence magic as well as form magic. Some of the more distinct schools that compose Gray magic are Alteration, Invocation, Illusion, Sound magic, Mind magic, Fate Manipulation, Components Combination and Enchanting.

_**What are the disciplines of Hogwarts?**_

_Transfiguration_: Gray magic, Alteration (W 60/E 05/F 35)

_Charms_: Red magic, Gray magic, Alteration, Illusion (W 40/E 00/F 60)

_Defense_: Red magic (W 50/E 00/F 50)

_Potions_: Gray magic, Components Combination (W 00/E 80/F 20)

_Astronomy_: Green magic, Gray magic (W 00/E 10/F 90)

_Magical Plants_: Green magic (W 00/E 100/F 00)

_Magical creatures_: Green magic (W 00/E 100/F 00)

_Arithmancy_: Gray magic (W 00/E 10/F 90)

_Runes_: Gray magic (W 15/E 10/F 75)

_Divination_: Gray magic, Fate Manipulation (W 00/E 60/F 40)

_What about Harry's animations?_

Gray magic, Alteration (W 100/E 00/F 00)

_**What are the Dark Arts?**_

Red magic, Black magic, Gray magic, Alteration, Invocation (XX/YY/ZZ)

_**Ritualism?**_

Black magic, White magic, Purification, Gray magic, Alteration (W 10/E 10/F 80)


End file.
